


The First Meeting

by Cutelarents01



Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [3]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Crack, Flirting, Gulf is embarrassed but Mew is hot, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelarents01/pseuds/Cutelarents01
Summary: Mew and Gulf finally meet as teacher and student. Gulf thinks he's going to have a panic attack but he somehow ends up flirting with Mew.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636624
Comments: 4
Kudos: 275





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Read my twitter social media au here: https://twitter.com/biIegends/status/1223616104741752835?s=20
> 
> Enjoy Waanjais!

Gulf wants the ground to swallow him whole. Actually, he wants the ground to swallow him whole, chew him up and then spit him out. Gulf has never felt this sort of embarrassment in his life and he’s struggling to process how ridiculous the situation he’s in is. This shit could only happen to him. 

The same Mew Gulf was fingering himself in front of four days ago is standing at the front of the classroom he’s sitting in, talking about exams and homework for his physics course Gulf is apparently taking. All Gulf could do is stare in shock, mouth agape, as the older man walked in through the door a few minutes before the class began. The younger closely watched his every movement as he set down his things on the desk at the front of the classroom and moved to sign in to the computer there to start his lesson. 

Mew’s identity was confirmed as soon as he started talking too. It was the same voice, Gulf could recognize it anywhere. Same tonality, same tilt to the words, same pronunciation. Gulf wanted to cry. There were only about 25 people in the class as well so it wouldn’t take long for Mew to see him. Would he recognize him?

“Gulf, you okay?” Eye’s whispered voice startles him out of his terrified daze and he finally turns to look away from Mew.

He stares at her terrified shock still clear on his face and he whispers under his breath at her, scared to say it too loud. “He’s one of my customers. He’s one of my customers.” Gulf says it twice as if he’s trying to convince himself that it’s actually happening.

Eye looks at him in amusement like he’s crazy as if she believes it’s a joke for a good three seconds before she realizes the unchanging fear in his eyes indicates it’s definitely not a joke. She then brings her hand to cover her mouth as she gasps quietly and she starts trying to contain her sudden burst of laughter. Gulf wants to smack her.

He turns away from her back to Mew up at the front. Despite still being in shock, he’s able to hide it on his face and he just stares now. Gulf in furthering examining the older man can’t help but notice how disgustingly attractive he is. He’s not wearing anything too fancy, just dark blue fitted slacks and a light blue button-up with the sleeves rolled up and oh- the veins on his forearms and hands were definitely something. 

In contrast to his body all broad and hard, there was a manly softness to his face. And his eyes. His fucking eyes. Gulf had never seen such kind eyes. Mew smiles then and Gulf feels his heart do a double-take. 

Gulf spends the rest of the hour-long class ogling the man speaking at the front, ears definitely red the majority of the time. Eye continues to burst out laughing every time she looks at Gulf and it’s really not helping. Mew makes eye-contact with him a total of three times during. Every time it happens Gulf’s heart rate jumps up immensely, but none of those times does Mew look at him strangely. He looks at him the same way he’s looking at everyone else. And Gulf prays it’s because he doesn’t recognize him. 

Once the class ends, Gulf gets ready to run for his life, rushing Eye next to him to gather her things quickly. Curse them for sitting in the back, it only makes it take longer for him to get out of the classroom. Because of this, by the time Gulf and Eye have finally reached the front of the classroom, Mew has also packed up his things and is making his way over to leave as well. 

And of course, Eye being her usual evil self wanting to make Gulf’s life hell decides to turn to Mew instead of heading for the door, despite Gulf pulling her arm the opposite way, “That was a pretty good first lecture.”

Eye is acting sweeter than usual and Gulf tries to abandon her but she grabs his arm before he can leave and grips on tightly. He tries to inconspicuously hide behind her and not make eye contact for too long, but Eye pinches his arm behind her as a warning. He flinches and, quickly to make the pain stop, says, “Yes we really enjoyed it. It’s your first time teaching, you said?”

The pinching stops but now Mew and Gulf’s eyes are connected and the younger boy feels a little breathless seeing the person he had gotten very intimate with over the phone with a few days ago. He really is gorgeous close-up.

God! Why did Gulf have to go and make conversation? Now he has to be there longer than necessary. 

Maybe it’s the way this is Mew Gulf is talking to. He knows who this is, what their dynamic is like, how naturally they can just carry a conversation, even if in a completely different setting than this one. It feels normal to want to talk to Mew and after those last few moments of their call where just the gentle sound of Mew’s voice made Gulf feel safe and warm inside, he’s been developing a small crush on the customer. 

“Thank you both krub.” Mew smiles handsomely as he gives them a wai, they reciprocate quickly. “Yes, it’s my first time teaching a lesson.” But you taught me a less four days ago, Gulf thinks. “But always feel free to come to visit me during office hours if you need anything, I’m always willing to help.” 

I bet you are, Gulf chuckles to himself in his head. 

Mew’s soft “Excuse me?” and Eye’s quick turn to stare at him in amused shock tell Gulf that he just thought out loud. He’s going to throw up.

Before he can try to awkwardly stutter out an explanation, Mew gives a little confused laugh but then quickly changes to a soft charming smile as he says, “Of course, I’m here for those that need that extra help.”

The sudden charming attitude radiated by the man amuses Gulf. Of course, he’d be charismatic, most doms like him tend to be naturally kind in regular conversation. For a second, the younger boy forgets that he’s talking to his professor Mew, not Skype call Mew and smiles at the older, lowering his eyes to look up at him through his lashes despite both of them being around the same height. “Good to know, Khun-”

“You guys can call me P’Mew. I’m not a real professor anyways, just an older student.” He laughs, again charming as fuck and Gulf is definitely dying. 

“Krub, P’Mew,” Gulf says small smitten smile taking over his face, at this Mew’s gaze falters for a second, and he’s starting to scrunch up his face like he’s trying to remember something. Fuck, maybe that triggered his memory or something. Gulf is about to start panicking but thankfully, Eye gives a similar answer to Mew’s words, “Ka pom.”

Before Mew can say anything else, Gulf rushes him and Eye out of there with a quick bow and wai goodbye.

God, what the fuck is he gonna do?


End file.
